Lestat and Marius on MSN
by Precious Pandora
Summary: Title says it all. I am Lestat, and my best friend is Maruis. This is a contest between us; who was better in character? R R, one shot!


The Brat Prince says: (10:50:39 PM)

Vampire of the Cave era, Maruis!?

The Brat Prince says: (10:50:41 PM)

You're a moron.

The Brat Prince says: (10:50:48 PM)

An absolute moron.

The Brat Prince says: (10:50:56 PM)

And why did you capitalize Cave?!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:51:00 PM)

And you're a whining little brat

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:51:18 PM)

Becayse I'm allowed to alright?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:51:20 PM)

Bitch

The Brat Prince says: (10:51:22 PM)

You made me eject a disk I was so angry!

The Brat Prince says: (10:51:44 PM)

I mean, really, who puts the eject button right next to backspace...!?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:51:44 PM)

I made you ejaculate discs...

The Brat Prince says: (10:51:52 PM)

.....I wish I could hit you.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:52:03 PM)

Nyeh-heehhhh

The Brat Prince says: (10:52:12 PM)

Hold on, I'm watching something more important then you are to me.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:52:35 PM)

Thank fucking Alah you're leaving me alone -.-;

The Brat Prince says: (10:53:41 PM)

You're Roman, you've never worshiped Alah....

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:54:19 PM)

You don't know that

The Brat Prince says: (10:54:23 PM)

Yes, yes I do.

The Brat Prince says: (10:54:26 PM)

I WROTE YOUR BOOK.

The Brat Prince says: (10:54:31 PM)

Dumb piece of crap...

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:54:50 PM)

Oh, you WISH I were a peanut butter and jelly sandwich...You wish.

The Brat Prince says: (10:54:50 PM)

I am The Vampire Lestat, I know everything! Remember?

The Brat Prince says: (10:55:01 PM)

Whatever... at least Akasha slept with me.

The Brat Prince says: (10:55:01 PM)

:P

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:55:15 PM)

No, no you may not be my Isabel...

The Brat Prince says: (10:55:24 PM)

.... What!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:55:34 PM)

Your quote, stupid.

The Brat Prince says: (10:55:46 PM)

....You fuck, it's from a play.

The Brat Prince says: (10:55:52 PM)

Isabella and Leilo.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:55:57 PM)

You still don't have permission.

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:01 PM)

I, however, am Leilo.

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:12 PM)

Read The Vampire Lestat and you'd understand.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:56:14 PM)

You kinda remind me of Lilo...

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:15 PM)

Pea brain...

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:56:24 PM)

From Lilo and Stich more than anything.

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:25 PM)

....Leilo.... Spelt it wrong

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:30 PM)

...What?

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:33 PM)

Hold on.

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:34 PM)

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:39 PM)

.....HEY

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:56:43 PM)

Fucking idito

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:45 PM)

HEY HEY HEY I don't look like that

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:52 PM)

Nor am I a small asian child!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:56:53 PM)

xD you do so~

The Brat Prince says: (10:56:59 PM)

No

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:56:59 PM)

Hawaiian...

The Brat Prince says: (10:57:01 PM)

I don't.

The Brat Prince says: (10:57:06 PM)

Hawaiian, Asian

The Brat Prince says: (10:57:09 PM)

same difference

The Brat Prince says: (10:57:10 PM)

:P

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:57:15 PM)

You're a pudgy Hawaiian girl!

The Brat Prince says: (10:57:33 PM)

You're an awful excuse for a vampire.

The Brat Prince says: (10:57:48 PM)

I need to catch breakfast still....

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:58:03 PM)

And you're a...Oh god. That'd be far too horrible...Even I wouldn't go that far.

The Brat Prince says: (10:58:11 PM)

....What.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:58:14 PM)

No.

The Brat Prince says: (10:58:19 PM)

No, now you have to tell me.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:58:35 PM)

...You really don't want to know.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:58:56 PM)

....

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:07 PM)

Yes, I do want to know.

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:15 PM)

Now tell me before I tell Mekere.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:59:19 PM)

LOUIS. I was going to call you "a Louis"

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:23 PM)

OH GOD.

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:28 PM)

THAT'S AWFUL.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:59:28 PM)

TOLD YOU

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:59:35 PM)

I T"OLD YOU SO~

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:39 PM)

I.... Oh God....

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:45 PM)

If I could throw up, I would.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:59:49 PM)

xD

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:50 PM)

Hold on, let me try.

The Brat Prince says: (10:59:55 PM)

...Can we, Maruis?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (10:59:58 PM)

...Good luck.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:00:03 PM)

No.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:00:06 PM)

We can't

The Brat Prince says: (11:00:07 PM)

I just scratched the back of my throat with my nails...

The Brat Prince says: (11:00:12 PM)

...and it's bleeding...

The Brat Prince says: (11:00:19 PM)

...and now it's done...

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:00:25 PM)

And YOU CANNOT BRING THAT HORSE IN OUR BED

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:00:26 PM)

:O

The Brat Prince says: (11:00:31 PM)

...:?

The Brat Prince says: (11:00:40 PM)

I DON'T HAVE A BED.

The Brat Prince says: (11:00:44 PM)

Hah, that's a lie.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:00:47 PM)

OH "GOD

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:00:57 PM)

OH GOOD FUCKING GOD

The Brat Prince says: (11:00:59 PM)

What is wrong with you today, drink the blood of a meth addict?

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:05 PM)

Or a drunken bastard?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:01:05 PM)

YES

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:01:10 PM)

BOTH

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:10 PM)

....Which one.

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:15 PM)

Marius...!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:01:18 PM)

But seriously,

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:20 PM)

You're an awfull teacher.

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:26 PM)

*awful

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:35 PM)

You type slowwww

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:01:37 PM)

This horrible fat fuck from Texas...Named Adam...

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:48 PM)

You're in Texas?

The Brat Prince says: (11:01:50 PM)

Why?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:01:57 PM)

All he ever does is scream "HEY Y'ALL!"

The Brat Prince says: (11:02:00 PM)

There is nothing but fat people and tumbleweeds down there.

The Brat Prince says: (11:02:06 PM)

And mexicans.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:02:13 PM)

And fucking ask to go to Fusion naked _

The Brat Prince says: (11:02:13 PM)

There's mexicans there too.

The Brat Prince says: (11:02:23 PM)

Fusion? The hell is that?

The Brat Prince says: (11:02:26 PM)

Sounds like a soda.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:02:29 PM)

I'ono

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:02:34 PM)

Kinda

The Brat Prince says: (11:02:34 PM)

...Alright.

The Brat Prince says: (11:03:09 PM)

Speaking of which... where is Louis anyway?

The Brat Prince says: (11:03:14 PM)

Is he with you?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:03:44 PM)

I need ldmf,;.fsdm;dlmf no.

First I need to kill this fucking kid.

THEN I'll go have a Thanksgiving on that fat bitch's blubbery self.

And no. Thank fucking Hell he's not.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:03:56 PM)

I think he folllowed Pandora somewhere...

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:03:59 PM)

Poor girl

The Brat Prince says: (11:04:14 PM)

Pandora... Your Pandora or human Akasha the second Pandora?

The Brat Prince says: (11:04:22 PM)

Because Pandora Akasha Pandora hates him.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:04:29 PM)

Well at least it'll give her more inspiration for her essay...

The Brat Prince says: (11:04:35 PM)

Actually... I think both of them hate Louis.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:04:35 PM)

Human lady

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:04:44 PM)

Yes, they do...

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:04:51 PM)

Does anyone actually LIKE Louis?

The Brat Prince says: (11:04:52 PM)

Oh. Your keeping kid~~

The Brat Prince says: (11:04:55 PM)

I did.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:05:01 PM)

...Why?

The Brat Prince says: (11:05:02 PM)

And then he had Claudia slit my throat open.

The Brat Prince says: (11:05:07 PM)

I was lonely...!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:05:20 PM)

That's sad, but I don't care.

The Brat Prince says: (11:05:33 PM)

And then I was alright with him, and then he wrote Interview, and then now I just can't look at him.

The Brat Prince says: (11:06:05 PM)

That book is an insult to all literate people in the world.

The Brat Prince says: (11:06:21 PM)

It's an enormous bitchfest... Have you read that piece of crap!?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:06:24 PM)

...I've wanted to destroy him for ever being alive, as a human even. He's so ANNOYING.

The Brat Prince says: (11:06:37 PM)

You didn't know him as a human, I barely did.

The Brat Prince says: (11:06:48 PM)

That tends to be my mistake as of late with my fledglings....

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:07:04 PM)

If he's this annoying now, I can only imagine how awful hewas as a human.

The Brat Prince says: (11:07:06 PM)

...No, that's just the case with Louis and Claudia... I knew the others rather well...

The Brat Prince says: (11:07:52 PM)

I think his problem is that he's a vampire. Not that it's any revaluation to anyone. But I don't think he's cut out for eternity.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:07:52 PM)

Eh, I don't bother "remembering" anyone much. I've got far too muych time on my hands...

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:08:25 PM)

No, he was cut out to live to about forty, then croak doing the world a huge favor.

The Brat Prince says: (11:08:31 PM)

Have you seen Armand? He has my other laptop.

The Brat Prince says: (11:08:43 PM)

And I need it.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:08:48 PM)

No, I have not.

He's probably pawning it...

The Brat Prince says: (11:08:52 PM)

It has my iTunes stuff on it.

The Brat Prince says: (11:08:54 PM)

als;kdfjkl;asdf

The Brat Prince says: (11:08:59 PM)

I'll burn him! Dx

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:09:10 PM)

Well, if I see him, I'll be sure to give him a smack for you.

The Brat Prince says: (11:09:22 PM)

Oh, you and your hitting.

The Brat Prince says: (11:09:33 PM)

...I'm wagging my finger at the screen....

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:09:37 PM)

jbdfnsbdfmfnmsdf.s,

It's only abuse if the cops show up.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:09:40 PM)

Okay Candice.

The Brat Prince says: (11:09:47 PM)

Oh God, that girl.

The Brat Prince says: (11:09:56 PM)

THAT. GIRL.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:10:08 PM)

NO

The Brat Prince says: (11:10:12 PM)

'Get that Egypt out of there'.

The Brat Prince says: (11:10:18 PM)

What the hell does that mean?!

The Brat Prince says: (11:10:23 PM)

I don't get it!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:10:28 PM)

Fuckin'..."hammer hands"? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

The Brat Prince says: (11:10:40 PM)

I actually enjoy that one.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:10:43 PM)

HOW did...NO. Who the HELL let them in???

The Brat Prince says: (11:10:49 PM)

It's the Egypt thing....

The Brat Prince says: (11:10:56 PM)

Who is them. And where are they in.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:10:57 PM)

Oi vey

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:02 PM)

Your Jewish now?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:11:06 PM)

Si

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:09 PM)

AND A MEXICAN

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:11:15 PM)

Oui

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:16 PM)

But seriously, who is where?

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:21 PM)

Heeeeeey.

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:23 PM)

Heyyyy.

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:24 PM)

Hey.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:11:31 PM)

HAY GIRL HAY

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:41 PM)

....Just shut up, Mary...

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:42 PM)

MARY

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:46 PM)

YOU ARE NOW MARY

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:11:51 PM)

MARYANNE'S A BITCH

The Brat Prince says: (11:11:56 PM)

...Who?

The Brat Prince says: (11:12:04 PM)

Maruis, who is with you and where and why?!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:12:04 PM)

Even Regina says so...Hell, she made a fuckin' song about it

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:12:15 PM)

What ARE you talking about?

The Brat Prince says: (11:12:17 PM)

Reg-.... You know what. Fuck it.

The Brat Prince says: (11:12:28 PM)

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:10:43 PM)

HOW did...NO. Who the HELL let them in???

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:12:43 PM)

Gsdjfmlsdf; Fuck. I need to go to Australia...

The Brat Prince says: (11:12:46 PM)

That, you dumb shit.

The Brat Prince says: (11:12:50 PM)

Austrailia?!

The Brat Prince says: (11:13:01 PM)

What the hell is wrong with you!?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:13:14 PM)

I meant the twins; Margaret and Megan. Who let them into that school?

The Brat Prince says: (11:13:26 PM)

Their genes?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:13:44 PM)

-massive sigh- Well, that's extremely unfortunate

The Brat Prince says: (11:13:57 PM)

I found Louis.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:14:00 PM)

Ew

The Brat Prince says: (11:14:09 PM)

For some reason, he's sleeping in my coffee table.

The Brat Prince says: (11:14:15 PM)

That I just so happen to be sitting on.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:14:15 PM)

...

The Brat Prince says: (11:14:26 PM)

...Why do I have a coffee table...?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:14:31 PM)

Nail it shut...Like Kabri did on the plane

The Brat Prince says: (11:14:44 PM)

That, good Sir, was awesome.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:14:59 PM)

"You know what?!?! now you're in coach!"

The Brat Prince says: (11:15:08 PM)

I am laughing to myself out loud.

The Brat Prince says: (11:15:12 PM)

I refuse to put it.

The Brat Prince says: (11:15:14 PM)

I REFUSE.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:15:26 PM)

Refugee. Like a Jew.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:15:37 PM)

"They give out rings in the Holocaust?!?!?"

The Brat Prince says: (11:15:51 PM)

...Shut up, Mary...

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:15:55 PM)

Ew.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:15:56 PM)

EW

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:16:01 PM)

EWWWWWWWWW~UH

The Brat Prince says: (11:16:07 PM)

Ew ya face.

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:16:21 PM)

I burped at that statement

The Brat Prince says: (11:16:30 PM)

...We burp?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:16:36 PM)

Yes..?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:16:42 PM)

Apparently

The Brat Prince says: (11:16:49 PM)

...Why the ?, Maruis?

The Brat Prince says: (11:17:05 PM)

Ok, we should rap this up.... Because I'm going to put this on DeviantArt for the world to see! D

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:17:17 PM)

Oh, joy...

The Brat Prince says: (11:17:21 PM)

I AM DRAWING ATTENTION TO VAMPIRES AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

The Brat Prince says: (11:17:21 PM)

D

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:17:49 PM)

Well, you've already done that; so to be perfectly honest I don't give a flying fuck.

The Brat Prince says: (11:17:56 PM)

Really...?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:18:00 PM)

And yes, specifically a flying one.

The Brat Prince says: (11:18:01 PM)

Hey, can I start a band again...?

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:18:31 PM)

Is that a pickle on my couch????

The Brat Prince says: (11:18:37 PM)

....YES OR NO.

The Brat Prince says: (11:18:40 PM)

This is important!

Vampire of the Cave era says: (11:18:52 PM)

Meth is one hellova drug.

The Brat Prince says: (11:19:01 PM)

You're an awful person.


End file.
